


avenging demon

by kallliope



Series: kanej minifics [1]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, Gore, Violence, ck spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallliope/pseuds/kallliope
Summary: Kaz experiences a new nightmare when he sees how Van Eck had hurt Inej permanently. Then he fights back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What if the mallet hadn't missed her legs?

He heard Alys screaming and saw her bend over to cradle the bloody remains of what had been Jan Van Eck only a moment before. 

Purple guards rushed him and gloved hands grasped his shoulders. He slipped free of their grasp and let his own gloved pair shoot out. His hands wrenched out an eye, scattered teeth out of jaws, pulled out tongues from mouths. His cane sliced through the air like a whistling scythe, cracking spines and crushing wrists in its path. 

And yet he never saw them. All he saw was Inej stepping forward on the bridge with a cane of her own in hand, her slender legs twisting with every limping step towards him. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: inejjghafas.tumblr.com


End file.
